User talk:Ndrli the Wolf
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User talk:Tiktaalik page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew dead eye Commenting on the comment you left on an admin's page, he means the general depth perception, not having anything to do with not firing the weapon, and limiting periphiral vision during other situations. Closing one eye while aiming with a gun may be a good plan, but it's not a good plan to walk around with one eye closed during an entire firefight Also, next time. Please sign your posts (using ~~~~ (yes, that's 4 tildes, just type 4 tildes and your signature will appear). Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey there! Thanks for the informative message, I'll give that link a read-through for sure - and also revise the page to reflect a more balance opinion. I'm no professional marksman by any means, very much an amateur, as was the person who taught me to shoot. I've always fired a rifle with both eyes open with more success than one eye closed, but then again I've also never used any kind of optic system. I really appreciate the input; feel free to make further revisions if you see the need, and it'd be great if you note the reason in the discussion pages. Hope to see more work from you! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 21:42, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply to "dead eye"/"Thanks!" Thank you very much for accepting some of the information I presented without blowing me off egocentricly Tiktaalik. Also, sorry I did not leave my signature, or even a heading on the page; It was my first time posting on a wikia and I was unsure of how it all worked, never having done anything more then basic HTML before. As for the general depth perception issue I agree fully! The original comment that Tiktaalik edited was merely referring to a possible reason Marston might be wearing an eye-patch when he is not blind in one eye in the other outfits. Although i would not take the trade off of depth perception all the time for better aiming in a pinch, does not mean that Marston wouldnt either (although him being a character in a game I get to play does make it that way if I want him to); The outfit being a choice between many outfits leads me to think that he only wears it when hes heading out for trouble. However, I could be mistaken; I was merely throwing my opinion out there as I too was having issues getting over how they made your character suddenly blind in one eye with what seems to be the best outfit in game, when in the other outfits he is not. Thank you again for your posts, I will try not to edit anymore peoples posts inless I see another incident like I did yesterday, where somebody made a guns dmg catagory and range say dick ass and small -- Ndrli the Wolf 22:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC)